heroesdreamsrebirthfandomcom-20200214-history
Lintsu
Player: Sdrolion Mikurr Lintsu Sutajarna Esuvan bai Eidyrk is the crown prince ("Mikurr") of the alien civilization of the Vessou. As part of a program to try to forge a lasting bond between the Vessou and the rest of the galaxy, to prevent the Vessou from becoming a threat to the galaxy, Lintsu was sent to Earth to learn about its people and promote goodwill between Vessou and Earth. Given the warrior culture in which he was raised, the best form of diplomacy, to him, was evidently becoming a superhero. =Public Information= Little is known about Lintsu at this time. He has no true public reputation to speak of, as he just arrived recently. It is at this point fairly likely that those without any major galactic knowledge will not know of him at all. However, he does not hide his alien nature at all, and speaks of it quite honestly--therefore, word is beginning to spread of the somewhat hyper alien prince who is going around doing good and enthusiastically exploring Earth culture. Those who have heard of him probably also know that he's supposedly very strong (though accounts vary greatly on how strong) and has been seen jumping for long distances as his means of travel. He's also supposed to have a major sense of honor. He seems to speak through some kind of translator device...people figure he probably doesn't actually speak English. Unfortunately, he's becoming nearly as known for a variety of unfortunate strength-related accidents as for his superheroics--though he always, apparently, pays for the repairs...and no one's ever gotten hurt. =Galactic Reputation of the Vessou= The Vessou are known to those with galactic knowledge as a troublesome alien race of warriors who made a strong assault on the rest of the galaxy in a bid to conquer somewhere around a century ago. They are extremely powerful, and extremely skilled, and seemed at the time to have a massive disdain for all cultures but their own and a strong belief in their own superiority, two things which made it nearly impossible to try to negotiate peace with them. Fortunately, with the aid of the Green Lantern Corps, the Vessou were beaten back to their own world. Not much is known of what happened to the Vessou after that. It is believed their people were consumed by a global war. Now, they have re-emerged, in a program in which their children are sent out to various nations and planets around the galaxy. The Vessou claim this is so they can learn about other cultures and forge a connection, preventing themselves from becoming a threat again. They claim to have regained their old principles and traditions of honor, and to want to treat other cultures with kindness and peace. The Vessou, by and large, are still regarded as a very dangerous race, and much of the galaxy regards their renewed presence on the galactic stage--even in this limited form--as a sign of trouble to come. Many races doubt the Vessou's stated reasons for the program, but most are taking a "wait and see" approach at this time...most reason that, doubts or no, taking any governmental action against the children of the Vessou would almost certainly cause a war again. And while the Vessou would likely be beaten in the end...no one wants to see the havoc they would wreak in the meantime. =Classified Knowledge= Certain agencies on Earth, mainly governmental agencies with access to classified galactic knowledge, would know the above regarding the Vessou. These agencies (and thus NPCs or PCs working for them) also know that the Vessou asked for, and were granted, permission for Lintsu to be on Earth. He also has permission to carry his weapons and other technologies (as the government did not wish to offend the Vessou warrior pride...and besides, compared to Lintsu's own power, the weapons were pretty minor and apparently intended to be non-lethal). They would also be aware of the fact that Lintsu was the crown prince of the Vessou, and likely have a picture of him to recognize him (probably posing with a big goofy grin). This knowledge would also be held by Green Lanterns. Those with further galactic knowledge, such as the Green Lanterns or other characters who work extensively with galactic events, would know the above Vessou Reputation info and some bits and pieces of Vessou culture, and might understand a few words--certainly, they would know that "Mikurr" means "prince" and that Lintsu's tattoos denote him as, specifically, the crown prince, the next in line for the throne. They'd also know that "bai" seperates the personal name for a male from the family name, thus identifying "Eidyrk" as Lintsu's family. =Suggested Plot/Scene Usage= Lintsu is mostly a fighter, but he does actually have some general investigative abilities and can assist in that sort of scene (though he'd be unlikely to be able to handle it fully by himself in anything advanced). He also has some technical skills and might serve as a basic techie character if one is needed. My general idea with Lintsu is that he should be an "apprentice" of sorts (or, heck, sidekick) to more experienced heroes and help them out in their work, whether combative or investigative. He is a tough guy and a strong fighter, but is also not in any way meant to be the star of the show. Be aware that Lintsu's sense of Honor is very important to him, and he's fairly likely to spoil "stealthy" approaches if the idea is to attack from stealth (ambushes, etc.). He also does obey certain other rules that can interfere with teamwork. However, his Honor only applies to enemies who are, themselves, behaving with Honor. Those who pull fairly standard villain tactics (endangering civilians, ganging up, using dirty tricks, etc.) will get a warning from him...and then he'll drop the Honor, as they aren't worthy of it. Honorable villains, however--those who challenge, avoid harming civilians in the area, fight one on one, etc.--will be faced in honorable combat. This is meant more to aid including Lintsu in scenes than anything else. His use of Honor limits his overall power to matching the foe he's fighting, prevents him from ganging up on enemies, and prevents his use of certain tactics which might give him an advantage. If you feel that his Honor trait will interfere with the way you need to run a scene, please talk with me and we can see if we can find a way to work around it...I really mean it mostly as a way to ensure that he isn't that high powered hero who bursts into a street-level scene and beats all the bad guys in one round. Instead, it lets him "scale" somewhat to the scene type he's in. =For the curious= "Mikurr Lintsu Sutajarna Esuvan bai Eidyrk," Lintsu's name, was created by combining Norse and Japanese words, and roughly means "Prince Kind Star of Hope, Son of Glory." Category:Original Category:Alien Category:Hero